The Unforgetable Mistake
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Ron and Harry are in detention when Ron comes across something very interesting. What are the results? Find out! Please RR!
1. How it all starts

KawaiiDragon82: Mind you, I'd like to skip this part...I just came back from a bar mitzvah...-.-;;  
  
Yami: Uh...sure...  
  
KawaiiDragon82: What are you so skeptical about?  
  
Yuu: Nothing!  
  
Inuyasha: Why is she skipping this today? No torture? -whispers-  
  
KawaiiDragon82: I'll pretend I never heard that...  
  
Yuu: Anyways, this fanfic is NOT Marmalade Boy like Kawaii promised -mutters- but it's Harry Potter...it's about all the Harry Potter charries getting there genders changed...how...intruding...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, whatever you want to call him, he was walking over to his least favorite class in the whole wizarding world...not Divination but yes, that's right, Potions. It's not that he was bad at it, no he was quite good in most of his subjects. It was his teacher, Professor Severus Snape. Harry let out a groan when his friend, Hermione Granger, told his that it was a double Potions class. Harry other friend, Ron Weasley, also groaned. In fact, most of the Gryffindors groaned. "Can't we just ski-..." Harry started but was cut off.  
  
"Of course not, you prat. Though we're probably going to fail...Snape'll give us detention for not showing up," Hermione scowled at him. Hermione, like always, had a point. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione dragged themselves to Snape's dungeon.  
  
"Good afternoon, class," Snape said with lips frowned at the Gryffindors. He gave a warmer smile to the Slytherins, his own house. "Today, we will be making a most wondrous and useful potion...the Logyjuice Potion...similar to the Polyjuice Potion, which some of you have most definitely heard of," Snape said giving a glare to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry could have sworn he heard Draco Malfoy, his school rival, sniggering in the background. Snape continued to talk while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having their own conversation.  
  
"That Snape...someday I'll...I'll...I'll do something very nasty..." Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please Ron, I bet you would love to but don't get carried away," Hermione sighed, knowing her stubborn friend.  
  
"Potter!" Snape snapped getting Harry's undivided attention. Harry gulped and tried to put on innocent looking eyes. "What are you doing?" Snape said, with his normal...well Gryffindor-normal cold stare.  
  
"G-getting my quill pen...I dropped it, sir," Harry stuttered. He nudged Ron as for asking for a favor. Ron took a hint and slipped Harry's quill pen on the floor.  
  
"Nice try Potter, Weasley, but you're little stunt won't work, 50 points from Gryffindor," Snape started. Harry and Ron felt their jaws drop...forget drop, unscrew off. "Close that smelly mouth," Snape ordered. "And yes, detention for a week," Snape said, mouth twisting into a satisfying smile. "That'll teach you troublemakers to not talk during an important lesson," Snape said. With that, he turned around and continued his lesson.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor..." Ron muttered.  
  
"And detention for a week..." Harry sighed.  
  
"Be thankful Snape didn't suspend you," Hermione whispered. They were pretty much silent for the rest of the double potions class not wanting afford more points taken off or more weeks of detention. Harry and Ron stayed after class for detention.  
  
"I want you to mop the floors," he grinned menacingly at Harry. "No magic," he added. Harry sighed and grabbed a broom and bucket of water.  
  
"Be sure to 'accidentally' smack Snape on the head with the broom," Ron whispered. Harry sniggered.  
  
"And you, Weasley," he said, getting Ron's attention. "You'll be cleaning out the school cauldrons, also, no magic," he said. Ron obeyed Snape's orders, though he, Harry, and Snape knew the school caretaker, Filch, always cleaned the cauldrons after every class. He got to work on the cauldrons. Snape looked at Harry to Ron to the door as if he needed to go somewhere. "I will be right back so don't think of trying anything, Potter, Weasley," Snape hissed as he exited quickly.  
  
"Hey Harry, look what I found," Ron said with a grin a few minutes after Snape had left. Harry frowned.  
  
"Ron, you heard what Snape said...I really couldn't stand another week with Snape in detention...put it back..." Harry sighed not even bothering to take a glance at whatever Ron had found.  
  
"But Harry...alright..." Ron started. Before he could put it back, he looked up to see Harry staring...no...gawking at what Ron was holding.  
  
"Ron! That's...that's incredible!" Harry gasped. "Th-the Logyjuice Potion turns people into the other gender," Harry quoted from the book.  
  
"Wouldn't it be awesome to turn Professor Snape into Madam Snape?" Ron grinned. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of Snape in a dress. Though he had seen Snape in a dress the one time Neville had looked at a boggart.  
  
"As much as I'd love that, we'd better not...not do anything risky...quickly, put the book back," Harry ordered. He turned around to continue mopping the floor. An hour later, Snape had finally let them free.  
  
"I didn't think I could stand another minute of Snape!" Ron sighed with great relief.  
  
"I don't think I could have either," Harry sighed, looking more exhausted then happy. He turned to his friend and noticed a mischievous look on Ron's face. "Ron...what're you up to...?" Harry asked a little scared. Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Nothing...why?" he asked as though nothing had happened. Harry sighed. He didn't bother to ask because he knew Ron was stubborn when it came to his ideas.  
  
"Ok...I'm going back to the common room. It's almost dinner...and you?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh...I'll meet you in the Great Hall at dinner...I have some...unfinished business to do..." Ron said and ran off leaving Harry dazzled. Harry shrugged off his confusion and spoke the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Slytherins forever," he muttered with a shiver. Draco and his crew had attacked the Fat Lady one day and changed the password to what it was currently. Harry had yet one day to figure out how to change Slytherin's password...The Fat Lady opened up and, Harry into the Gryffindor common room where he found Hermione reading a book, obviously. The title was 'House Slaves, history.' Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, not looking up from the book.  
  
"He's...err...well...I'm not quite sure...he said he had some uh...some unfinished business to complete..." Harry said trying to find the words to say.  
  
"Figures," Hermione sighed. "Nobody can keep a track on him," she said, emotionless, still reading. Harry sighed sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"Still on your house elf campaign eh?" Harry said flashing a grin towards her. Hermione set her book down.  
  
"I know you refuse to believe house elves are merely servants but they have lives too. Think of how poor-..." for Harry, the conversation had stopped there. Hermione was still blabbering away but Harry wasn't listening to any of it. It was finally time for dinner. Harry had set out to the Great Hall very early to avoid Hermione's lecture on house elves. He was hoping he'd get to ask Ron what he was doing.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Harry heard a voice crying his name out from the crowd. Harry whipped his head around in hopes that it would have been Ron. He was drastically wrong.  
  
"Oh, hi Colin," he said a little grief in his voice.  
  
"You're friend, Ron, he told me to tell you that-..." Colin started. The name Ron had caught his attention but before Colin could finish, Ron ran up to them.  
  
"Hey Harry," he said giving Colin a sideways glare. Colin gulped and scooted away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked confused. Ron shrugged.  
  
"But whatever Colin has said, it was a lie," Ron added quickly. Harry definitely knew that Ron was now hiding something. Harry eyed Ron curiously and sighed. He'd decide to ask Ron what he was doing after dinner.  
  
"Ron, there you are. While you were gone, Harry's been helping me with my house elf campaign. I want to see you help me next time if you're not busy somewhere else," Hermione said taking a seat next to Ron. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was helping if you mean snoring while talking as helping," Harry whispered to Ron. Ron chuckled. They ate their food in peace, chattering sometimes. Ron seemed more normal when he was eating.  
  
"Ah...that was scrumptious," Ron sighed, leaning back on his chair. "I'm stuffed. Let's go back to the common room," Ron said. Harry nodded. Hermione followed wearing her 'Free the House Elves' badge.  
  
"Would you like to say the password?" Harry said with a sweat on his forehead to Ron.  
  
"Sure...err...what's the password again?" Ron asked. Harry leaned forward and whispered into Ron's ear. Ron's eyes went wide. "WHAT???" Ron screamed furiously. "There's no way in bloody hell that I'll say that!" Ron shouted. "Hermione?...I mean Herm-own-ninny?" Ron sniggered remembering about the Yule Ball. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you want me to change the password, I could you know," Hermione said simply. "Because I'm not in the mood to say the current password anyways- ..." Hermione started. Harry's eyes went wide, and his jaw fell straight to the floor.  
  
"You...knew...how...to...change th-the password...the whole time...AND YOU NEVER CHANGED IT???" Harry said. He could feel his insides bursting. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"You never asked," Herminoe said.  
  
"You never asked," Ron imitated her receiving a glare from the house-elves lover. "Why don't you change it then?" Ron screamed at her. "Nothing about Slytherin being good though," he added. Hermione nodded. She changed the password (lol, don't ask how). "So? What's the password?" Rom asked relieved that he didn't say 'Slytherins forever.' Hermione gave them a sly smile.  
  
"Oh the password? You really want to know?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"On the other hand, I don't think I want to know now...but there's not like another way in the common room," Harry sighed.  
  
"House Elves," she smiled. Harry sighed along with Ron.  
  
"How did I know that you were going to do something similar to that?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't reply but just kept on reading her book.  
  
"That was perfect," a voice said.  
  
"I know, I can't wait 'til tomorrow," another voice said.  
  
"One will be the laughing stock of the whole school!" the first said.  
  
"You're a genius," said the second.  
  
"No you are," the first voice said.  
  
"No you are," said the second voice. They continued arguing who was the smarter one. Harry shrugged and tiptoed to see who they were. Ron followed but Hermione was securely fastened onto her seat with the book glued to her eyes.  
  
"Fred? George?" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Oh...heh...hi Ron...what are you up to? You were always so nosy," Fred gathered his words.  
  
"Wh-what did you do?" Harry said almost too afraid to ask. "I remember last time you did something like that..." Harry said thinking back to his fourth year.  
  
"N-nothing, what are you two doing in here listening on our conversation?" George asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"It's the common room, George. I think everyone comes here," Ron said, not amused. He looked at Fred, then at George and let out a sigh. "Fine, I won't ask this time...but if Mum finds out what you did-..." Ron started.  
  
"We didn't do anything, Ron. Stop saying we did," Fred said furiously and stomped off with George.  
  
"You can always expect them to do something like that," Ron sighed. He chose to ignore his brothers' habits but Harry didn't. Whatever Fred and George do, it always means trouble. He went to sleep that night with terrible thought...like the whole school; turning into chocolate...or the dungeons in Hogwarts filled with basilisk eggs. He couldn't sleep very well even if he wasn't thinking...Neville's snores were too loud and distracting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Ah...first chapter finished...please tell me what you think. R+R!!!  
  
Yami: ZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Yuu: ZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Inuyasha: ZzZzZzZ  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -.-;; How pathetic...the guys didn't get enough sleep last night... 


	2. Realization

KawaiiDragon82: Um...Merry early Christmas! Lol...totally lost on what to say...but that's ok...Yami, Yuu, and Inuyasha always find something to irritate me with. ^_^  
  
Yami/Yuu/Inuyasha:...  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -,-;; Ok...they usually do! I swear!  
  
Yami/Yuu/Inuyasha:...  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Hmph! Anyways, continue with the fanfic! Please R+R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up the next day with a yawn. He looked up and noticed it was very early. So he decided to go to the common room and just catch up on his studying like Hermione has always urged him to. He walked down and saw a red-haired guy sitting on the couch. He stopped suddenly. The only red- haired guy knew was Ron, Fred, and George Weasley. But it couldn't possibly be them...they were always wake up late. "Excuse me-..." Harry started but caught himself in surprise. He let out a small yelp. His eyes widened as he quickly rushed to a mirror. His eyes were now the size of pizzas. He would have screamed but this would have gotten everyone's attention. He, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was now going to be the girl who lived. Harry Potter was now Harriet Potter! Harry Potter was now a girl! He rushed back to the common room and looked at the tear-stained face of the red-haired guy. "G-Ginny?" Harry asked. She...or he nodded, tears still trailing down her or his cheek. Harriet (*cough*) gave Ginny a smile. :It's me! Harry!" he said.  
  
"Harry, what...what happened to me? To you? To everyone?" Ginny asked scared.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean everyone...?" Harry asked. "H-How do you know that everyone else has ch-changed genders?" Harry asked.  
  
"I woke up early and went to go look for Hermione to talk to her about studying...and...Hermione is now...a he! I didn't wake her...err...him up because I didn't want to scare...uh...him," she gestured. "Then I naturally went to check on Parvati and Lavender and they were boys too," Ginny said. Harry couldn't help but compress a laugh.  
  
"Parvati and Lavender? Boys?" Harry said with a giggle.  
  
"It's not that funny, Harry," Ginny said. "When the Gryffindors find out...oh we'll be the laughing stock of the whole school," Ginny said starting to cry again. Harry didn't know what to do. At that point, Ginny had flung herself onto Harry's arms.  
  
"M-Maybe the other houses have changed genders too," Harry said. Ginny shrugged and got up. "I'm going to go use the bathroom...now I can lock myself up in the bathroom and use it for several hours like girls do. Don't worry Gin, guys don't wear make-up so you'll only need to for a split second...as for me...Gin, do you have any make-up I could borrow? This acne is-..." Harry started making Ginny burst out laughing. Harry smiled at her. "Mind as well start calling me Harriet," he said.  
  
"Ok Harriet. You can call me err...Gino," she smiled.  
  
"Alright Gino, I'll be out of the bathroom somewhere between one to five hours soon, don't go away, I need to ask you some...err...'girl' questions," Harry said. Ginny chuckled and sat down on the couch reading a book. Before Harriet came out of the bathroom, many other people had come down to the common room. Herman (Hermione) was complaining about studying and house elves.  
  
"How am I suppose to go to my classes as a guy?" Herman swelled. Rona (Ron) was also complaining hysterically.  
  
"What are these things?" Ron said pointing at two mounds on her chest. Herman and Gino felt very embarrassed at Rona's stupidity. Neva (Neville) was still trying to find her toad, which, luckily for Trevor, was still male. Parker (Parvati) was hysterical about her beauty.  
  
"I can't go out looking like this! My hair! My make-up! My...my...feminine ways!" she wailed. Lawrence (Lavender) was complaining about the same things as Parker was. Freda (Fred) and Georgia (George) weren't so upset. They were just laughing at themselves just as they had when they grew beards. After many other people had found out that they changed genders, Harry finally came out and a line of people consisting, Rona, Neva, Freda, Georgia, Selma (Seamus), Deandra (Dean), Colleen (Colin), and other use-to- be-guys girls lined up for the bathroom.  
  
"Uh...so...I see other people have found out about their...uh...change," Harriet said. Gino nodded. "I need to talk to you about something," Harriet whispered. Gino raised an eyebrow. Harriet leaned over and whispered something to Gino. Gino's eyes went wide. "Please, I need to know! I'm not use to being a girl!" Harriet begged. Gino sniggered.  
  
"So...you've gotten your period..." Gino chuckled.  
  
"My what? What's a period?" Harriet said, louder than she should have said. Herman, Parker, and Lawrence stared at Harriet.  
  
"You're gotten your period?" Parker laughed. Harriet turned red.  
  
"What's a period?" Harriet yelled again.  
  
"Go see Madam Pomfrey and she'll explain," Herman sweatdropped.  
  
"This'll be embarrassing...I don't think I'll go to any meals or classes today...I'm totally ruined!" Lawrence wailed.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sakes, the Slytherin's will make fun of us, not any other houses so just don't go to Potions," Herman said trying to make some sense.  
  
"Oh I bet that's what you'd like me to do, huh Herman?" Lawrence sneered. "Well I'm not a chicken...I'm going to go to all classes and all meals. Now who's the chicken, Herman?" Lawrence sneered. Herman rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know, you change your mind too easily," Herman sighed. Parker and Lawrnece just ignored Herman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Slytherin common room-  
  
"We're a wreck! I can't believe this happened!" screeched a girl. "I bet it was all Potter's fault!" she added.  
  
"Boss, what are we gonna do?" said another girl's voice.  
  
"We'll be laughed at," said the third girl's voice. The first girl had blond hair so blond that it looked white. She was, of course, Drina (Draco). Her two sidekicks were also fretting. They were huge and abnormally stupid looking. These two were Vidona (Vincent) and Griselda (Gregory).  
  
"Don't you think I now that?" Drina snapped. Her eyes traveled over to the far conrner where to girls, now guys, were wailing. The two were Pancho (Pansy) and Milton (Milicent). "We'll just...have to go to all our classes...just brag about being a girl. That'll make us stand above them," Drina sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Ravenclaw common room-  
  
Chuck (Cho), unlike the other guys was calm as can be. He was taking in deep breaths trying to think of a solution and how this could have all went like this. "Chuck! I can't believe you! You're suppose to take actions first, not think about it! Who knows, you might grow a mustache by tomorrow!" one of Chuck's friends screamed. Davida (Davies) was rocking in a tight ball in the corner muttering something about 'Quidditch in a skirt'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Hufflepuff common room-  
  
Hans (Hannah) was sobbing muttering about how ugly she was now. The room was practically flooded. Justine (Justin) was panicking also. Of course, who wasn't. Most Hufflepuffs were wishing that Cedric would be back. "He could control all this mayhem," one Hufflepuff would say, and all the others would agree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Staff Lounge-  
  
"What horrid conditions have just happened?" a sleek black haired woman asked. Who could mistake this girl for none other than Serena (Severus).  
  
"I recall you, Serena, for teaching a class on changing genders, did you not?" Miroslav (Minerva) asked questionably.  
  
"What? Me? Why would I do that? If I did, I wouldn't have changed myself to a women!" Serena hissed.  
  
"Now, now, I'm sure there is a simple solution to this," said a plump man with gray hair. His name was Porter (Pomfrey).  
  
"Yeah...I bet a student's been causing all this," said a woman. She was dressed in rags and looked like a former pirate. She was stroking her cat. Who else but Aria (Argus Filch)?  
  
"Silence, I must say, this is an unbelievable event...and from sources, I've heard that all the students have changed genders too," an old, tall woman said. The crowd of professors gave a loud gasp. "But, we will manage to change back," she continued. She wore half moon spectacles. It was Alda (Albus). "Serena, you've made a potion yesterday in your class. It was the Logyjuice Potion, am I mistaken?" Alda asked.  
  
"No headmistress," Serena said, not wanting to say anymore.  
  
"Then there is an antidote?" Alda asked.  
  
"Yes, but it is not easy to make...it takes many years and requires ten bodies," Serena said, head down.  
  
"We shall see how everything goes today...there will be a meeting at the end of the day on what shall be done. Classes start in an hour. There is only fifteen more minutes of breakfast. I suggest you eat up...that is all," Alda said and swept back into her office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: This chapter is kinda short...sorry about that...I have a question for everyone. Do you want me to use there other names or the real names? Example: Harry or Harriet? And also, should I use there real genders or there potion-changed genders? Example: He, now a she, went to the bathroom. Would you prefer using he or she for that example? Ok, please R+R! I'll try to make a longer chapter next time...*snigger* I locked up my three helpers. ^_^ 


End file.
